


KARASUNO DAYCARE

by Sakamichi2206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where nobody graduates, F/F, M/M, anyway, daycare AU, im so bad with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi2206/pseuds/Sakamichi2206
Summary: University student Daichi is forced to look after his nephews: Yuu, Shouyou, and Kenma. It's a simple enough routine: Take the kids to school and daycare, attend his classes, pick kids up from daycare. Except, it's not as easy as it sounds. (STILL WORKING ON IT)





	KARASUNO DAYCARE

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly new at this fandom. Please, take care of me.

I'm still working on it, though.


End file.
